


Tread Lightly

by GodSendConspirator



Series: Once More 'Round The Sun [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month into their relationship, Korra and Kuvira have had their successes and failures. Will one broken woman find solace in her lover? Will she be able to find it in herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tread Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my favorite fucking thing I've written in my whole life.  
> (read the ending note when you finish. It was pretty instrumental to my writing of this chapter.)  
> P.s. Kuvira is on the left side of the bed.

The mountains were nearly freezing this early in the morning, but Kuvira hardly felt it. Kuvira had dressed in her forest green combat military pants and a pair of leather boots. She had come wearing a thicker shirt more fit for hiking, but had done away with that garment long ago in favor of the brown tank top she wore beneath.

Hiking mountains with her girlfriend seemed to qualify to Korra as a date so Kuvira had taken a day off to accommodate the avatar. Besides, Kuvira needed a break from the paperwork again. She had thought that the complaints about Zaheer had been bad, but now there were rumors of riots coming in from Ba Sing Se. Kuvira fully expected that Zaheer was behind the riots somehow, but she hadn't heard a single report about his organization. Besides this, Tenzin and Lin Beifong were petitioning Su to force Korra to come back to Republic City. Kuvira was doing all she could do to get Su to let Korra stay and Su didn't seem inclined to order around Korra anyways.

And, but of course, Kuvira was plagued by another problem. The problem loomed over her like none of the others. Literally. Korra had stopped and Kuvira had almost walked into her ass. Korra was posed like she was surveying the land before them. She had cocked her hips to the side and had scrunched her face up comically. She turned her head and flashed an open toothed grin at her. Kuvira stared at her girlfriend, bemused.

Korra pouted and jumped to a higher rock. Propelling herself rapidly, she reached a ledge some thirty feet above Korra's head. She waved down to Kuvira and yelled, but it was lost in the early morning wind. Kuvira rolled her eyes and started climbing the mountain, creating handholds for herself with her bending. As she ascended, she pondered her looming problem. 

Kuvira had made the mistake of telling Korra about the riots in Ba Sing Se and her suspicions about Zaheer being behind them. Korra had immediately wanted to head to Ba Sing Se and apprehend Zaheer. Kuvira had barely managed to keep her from leaving then and there by practically having to scream into her ear that there were no confirmed reports. She had even threatened to keep her there forcefully. That had been two weeks ago, just a few days after their family dinner. 

Their first fight had been trying to say the least, but after much apologizing from Kuvira and an admission of idiocy from Korra, they had worked through it. Korra still had half a mind to go though, and Kuvira knew it. They hadn't addressed the subject yet, but Kuvira felt it coming.

The sun had just shown it's face, illuminating the mountains craggy faces. The mountain they were climbing was known as Blood Mountain, the largest mountain in the ring that surrounded Zaofu. The peak was high above the city and none had ever reached the summit. Of course Korra had to try.

Finally Kuvira grasped the lip of the ledge and pulled herself up. Korra had already unrolled their lunch, even though it couldn't have been past ten in the morning. The mid day sun proved Kuvira's assumption wrong, however. 

"Damn," Kuvira panted out, "We've been hiking for six hours.

"And it only feels like one!" Korra exclaimed. Kuvira sneered. Korra's airbending made it much easier for her to traverse the elevation of the mountain. Kuvira wasn't allowed to perform any major earthbending by Zaofu law. It was an important yet irksome law that she had gotten Su to pass when she went through her activist phase when she was fifteen.

Kuvira sat down next to Korrq on the blue cloth that Korra had packed. As Korra removed food from Kuvira's bag, Kuvira admired the scenery surrounding them.Specifically, Zaofu. Kuvira loved Zaofu, she knew she'd never abandon the city.

"How much farther do we have togo?" Korra asked. Looking up, Kuvira saw hundreds of feet of steep rock ahead of them.

"A thousand or so feet. Maybe more. We'll reach the summit in maybe six more hours."

Korra blanched at the thought of six more hours of hiking. 

"Maybe we should just finish lunch, head back after." 

Kuvira planted a kiss on Korra's lips. Taking a sandwich from the bag, she leaned back to eat, while Korra devoured the bowl of left over noodles from the kitchen. She offered Kuvira some, but she declined. 

As they polished off their food they lay back on the sparse grass of the ledge and enjoyed the warm sun. Kuvira locked her fingers with Korra's. 

Korra suddenly rolled over on top of Kuvira, "Have you ever had sex on a mountain Kuvira?" She asked. 

Kuvira's laugh was crisp and sudden. Korra took her cue and planted a kiss on Kuvira's lips, which Kuvira happily and passionately returned.

~~~

The trek down took half the time of the trip up. They arrived back in Zaofu around four, just enough time for a shower before dinner. After depositing their packs on the floor of Korra's room, they slipped into the shower together. Korra jumped in first, shivering in the brisk water before it heated up. Kuvira followed her. 

As the water dripped down Korra's body, Kuvira admired the delicate curve of Korra's hips. She ran her hands along Korra's waist, moving up to her abs and feeling each mound of muscle beneath her fingers. She enjoyed the way the light reflected off of Korra's skin. Kuvira found Korra's darker skin color to be very attractive, much more so than the pale skin of earth kingdom citizens.

"Two times in one day? Somebody's horny," Korra teased Kuvira.

"Shut up," Kuvira said, grabbing Korra's damp hair and pulling her into a kiss. Korra was, conveniently, the same height as Kuvira. This was new to Kuvira, as she had only ever dated women shorter than her before.

Before Kuvira could continue her domination of her lover, Korra decided to take a chance. Kuvira was caught entirely off guard when she found she couldn't move her arms. Korra had wrapped her arms and legs in tentacles of water, effectively immobilizing her. Kuvira was extremely turned on. She always was whenever Korra took charge.

Korra said Kuvira had a power complex, Kuvira just thought that she knew what she liked. However, Korra was as much an indomitable spirit as Kuvira, and when she took control, Kuvira had to fight to get it back. Kuvira couldn't help, but admit to herself, however, that when Korra took over her heart would beat so rapidly that she thought it would burst from her chest.

She found that the feeling from being in charge was entirely different from being led. When she led she was confident. She dictated what would happen and she loved it. Kuvira had tried being submissive before, but it had never held with her. Not until Korra. Maybe it was because Korra could dominate Kuvira whether she wanted her to or not or maybe it was something else entirely. Either way, Kuvira didn't resist when Korra wrapped her muscular arms around Kuvira's thighs and plunged her face into her pussy. 

"Fffuck," Kuvira gasped as Korra's tongue entered her. She moved her hips as well as she could, despite her lack of mobility, desperate to shove Korra's mouth as deep into herself as she could. She was so into it that she almost didn't notice the friend at her back door.

Korra had bent a tendril of water into Kuvira's asshole. She gasped in ecstasy as the phallus of water pulsed within her. It felt as if the ocean were fucking her. The probe went deeper and deeper into Kuvira, turning her gasps of pleasure into moans of ecstasy. She could hardly differentiate the pleasure she received from Korra or the tendril, but she knew she wanted more.

Straining her legs to their absolute limit, she broke free from the binds of water that held her captive. She wrapped her legs around Korra's head, suffocating the avatar with her pussy. Korra retained hold of Kuvira's arms though and, with two extra water tendrils, moved them both to Kuvira's ass. The entrance widened and Kuvira screamed in a combination of ecstasy and pain. 

As Kuvira reached orgasm, she flexed her legs to the limit, trapping Korra until her euphoric convulsions ceased. Korra drew the water tendrils away and Kuvira hit the shower wall heavily. Korra kept her from falling and wrapped her in a hug, holding her up until Kuvira stopped shaking.

"You're crying again," Korra whispered. Kuvira reached up and felt her eyes. There was no doubt that the liquid dripping down her face was her own tears.

"I'm sorry," Kuvira whispered, nuzzling Korra's neck. Korra rubbed a hand across Kuvira's back, comforting her girlfriend. They shared the rest of the shower in silence. Korra washed Kuvira's hair for her and Kuvira did the same. Kuvira loved the feel of Korra's long black hair. It was much smoother than her own.

As they exited the shower, Korra held out a towel for Kuvira. Kuvira wrapped herself in the towel and turned to the mirror. For a moment she simply stared at herself. It was almost as if she was seeing herself for the first time. Her scars glared at her. Kuvira didn't know what to do. The person she saw in that mirror wasn't her. It couldn't be. Kuvira was strong and confident; a leader. Not this scared, broken thing looking at her.

"Kuvira? Are you alright?"

That was the last straw. With a wail of sorrow Kuvira cast herself upon the floor and sobbed. Korra lay down on the floor with her and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl until her crying finally subsisted. By that time the sun had fallen below the crest of the mountains.

"Kuvira?" Korra whispered. She received only a soft whimper in response. Picking up her distraught girlfriend, Korra brought her to the bed and lay her under the sheets. Kuvira immediately curled up in the sheets and silently shook. 

Korra quickly got dressed and got a guards attention. Telling him to relay to Su that she wouldn't make dinner, she returned to her room. Kuvira hadn't moved, but it seemed that she had fallen asleep. Korra laid a kiss on her head and resigned herself to wait for her to wake up, hoping Kuvira found pleasant dreams.

~~~

Tiny feet tread lightly through the hall. The broken glass the littered the old wood floor glared sharply. The minuscule amount of light from a single electric light barely illuminated the glass. The slightest misstep could prove fatal in the pigsty this small child called home.

She closed her eyes before she reached the first door in the hallway. She gathered her courage and peeked inside, relieved to see him asleep and snoring heavily. Bottles littered the floor around him, poking up over the edge of the mattress on the floor. Moving on, she made her way to the door at the end of the hallway. Cracking it open she saw a woman crying. The little girl slipped inside quietly.

"Mom?" the little girl asked.

The woman's head snapped up. Rushing to her child and enveloping them, she said, "Baby what are you doing up? You know what he'll do if he sees you outside your room."

"I'm hungry mom."

The mother grimaced, her delicate features contorting as she felt her child's stomach. He hadn't let the daughter eat for three days. She nervously peeked out the door and into the hallway. She heard his snores and closed the door. Standing up, she tip toed to the cabinet, careful to not make a sound. The kitchen and the bathroom were the only places without broken glass on the floor.

Coming back, the mother picked up her child again and carried her to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. She set her daughter on the sink and handed her a small rice ball. While the child ate, her mother inspected the cuts along the little girl's arms and legs. She saw the blood staining the back of her daughter's dress and pulled the garment off of her. Tearing off a part of her sleeve, she wet it and cleaned her daughters wounds.

The girl grimaced silently as her mother washed the dried blood off of her. She had learned no to cry out many years ago. She finished her food as her mother's fire finished burning the wounds shut. Her mother was a firebender and her father an earthbender.

"Why can't you use your firebending to get rid of daddy?" the little girl asked.

"You know why dear," the Mother said as she put the girl's dress back on her. "He's too powerful."

"But I read in that book that firebenders were powerful."

"We are dear, but our powers come from the sun. He's kept me from the sun for so long. I can hardly create a candle anymore. You know what he'll... what he'll do to me if he catches us. What he'll do to you."

The little girl's head nodded slowly. "But what if I could earthbend?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" the mother started to ask. Suddenly a yell came from the hallway.

"Where is the little bitch?!" a raspy voice growled out. His footsteps thundered in the hall. The mother hid her child under the sink and left the bathroom. Her husband stormed in a moment later. Grabbing her by the chin, he glared into her eye. 

"Where is she?" he growled. The mother recoiled at the smell of his breath. Every vestige of the man she had married was gone from the beast that strode before her.

"In her room," she whispered.

"No. She's not. I checked. I know you've got her, where is she?" 

"Why does it matter?" she asked boldly, expecting a chunk of earth to hit her in the face. Instead, he did something much more awful.

"I need to see her." 

As she opened her mouth, his hand smashed her in the face. Nose bleeding, she slid down the cabinet. The little girl had heard everything that had just happened. Curling in the cabinet she prayed to the spirit Raava that she had read about in her book. A spirit of light and hope. She needed both, but she received neither. Her father ripped open the doors and removed her. She screamed as he brought her back to her room, heavy boots crushing the broken glass under his feet. 

He threw her onto her bed. She curled into a ball, clinging to bed sheets as she heard him undo his buckles. A heavy hand grabbed her and flipped her over, brandishing only a knife and a grin. The little girl knew what she must do. Words of her mothers resonated in her ears, "Take a deep breath and return to life. She focused on the knife that descended to her cheek. The knife became the only thing in the world. It moved no closer to her face.

~~~

Kuvira woke up in a cold sweat. The room suffocated her with darkness, freezing her heart in her chest for what seemed an eternity until a single light turned on. Korra's face moved into her field of vision, a ball of flame on her palm. Kuvira's eyes focused on the fire while Korra's words went unnoticed through her ears. Instead of trying to focus on Korra's words she grabbed her by her shoulders and drew her into a hug. 

"Kuvira what's wrong? Talk to me!" Korra had been telling her.

Kuvira looked calmly into Korra's eyes, caressing her face with her hands and drawing her to her lips. Kuvira kissed Korra slowly and lovingly. Kuvira grabbed the sides of Korra's hair and brought her with her as she fell back down onto the mattress. Korra had let the fire slip from existence, but Kuvira didn't care. The passion she could feel emanating from Korra's hands as they explored her naked body and in her lips as they trailed along her neck removed the rest of the world from existence.

She lost herself in Korra's wandering fingers and lips. Her terrible dream expunged from her mind as Korra made love to her. She moaned in peaceful ecstasy as Korra's inserted two fingers inside her. She brought Korra closer and pulled Korra's pants down, plunging her own fingers into Korra's wet mound. Korra hovered her quivering ass above Kuvira's thighs, grinding while continuing to finger her girlfriend.

Korra's mouth had encapsulated one of Kuvira's breasts, beating her sensitive nipples with her tongue. Kuvira's free hand pulled Korra's shirt up. She kneaded Korra's large breasts. 

Korra removed her fingers from Kuvira and straightened, flaunting her breasts to Kuvira's lustful eyes. She pulled off her shirt and pants completely and pulled the covers over her and Kuvira. 

Under the covers Kuvira couldn't see Korra, but she could Korra's hands flip her over and move to her shoulders. Gentle, yet calloused hands slowly kneaded her shoulders. Kuvira could feel the knots that she didn't know she had disappear. The tension she held from her ordeal slowly dissipated as Korra's hands rubbed circles along her shoulders, descending to her lower back,

She expected Korra to go to her ass, but Korra instead moved to her calves. She moaned in pleasure as the tension released, her loins becoming hotter as Korra's hands moved up her thighs, this time stopping to knead her ample ass. She ran her fingers around each cheek before trailing them down Kuvira's curvature and putting two fingers into Kuvira.

As she entered Kuvira arched her back and moaned loudly. She found Korra's face kissing her shoulders and drew Korra's head to rest on her shoulder; cheek to cheek with Kuvira. Using her metalbending, she vibrated Korra's piercing, which sent the measured pace of Korra's breath to an erratic tempo. Their hears beat in unison as they released.

Together, they collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto their backs to stare at the absence of light. Kuvira's hand found Korra's and held tight. As their breathing slowed and their hearts were no longer in danger of bursting from their chests, they began to talk. First of petty things, whispering sweet nothings to each other in the dark. Slowly, though, their thoughts crept to match the shade of the room.

"Kuvira?" Korra whispered, breaking an extended, yet comfortable, silence.

"Yes?" Kuvira answered in similarly hushed tones. They knew they were alone, but the oppressive dark lowered their voices.

"What happened to you earlier?"

Kuvira turned her head to where she knew Korra was, though she could not see her. She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Korra. I couldn't help myself. I saw myself in the mirror. I saw these scars. I just... I remembered."

Korra gripped Kuvira's hand even tighter, listening in rapt attention. She waited silently for Kuvira to continue.

A heavy sigh served as a prelude for Kuvira's words. She could feel her chest tightening under the weight of what she was preparing to tell Korra, but tears would not. She had cried all she would cry, it was time to open up.

"Su adopted me when I was eight. She found me. She never told me how she found me, but she brought me back to Zaofu and took care of me. Some of my cuts were infected so for the first month I spent here I wasn't allowed to leave my bed.

I was feverish and sick, Su says I refused to eat or drink and cried constantly. They had to force feed me food. I guess that, in my delirium, I forgot."

Korra waited, but Kuvira remained silent. A slight pressure on her hand kick started Kuvira again.

"I forced myself to forget, I think. When I finally came out of it, the first thing I remember seeing was Su sitting at the end of my bed. I still remember the look in her eyes. Pity. I asked her why she was looking at me like that. Why I deserved her pity.

She asked me if I didn't remember anything. I told her no. She said that she found me in the streets of Ba Sing Se and brought me back to Zaofu. She said that my parents had abandoned me. I believed her. I had forgotten everything. My mother, my father. She did it for my own good. What really happened is so much fucking worse than that."

Kuvira still wouldn't cry, she wouldn't allow herself to. She had cried enough that day. Her breathing did become staggered however, prompting Korra to take action.

Gripping her hand tightly and laying another hand on Kuvira's stomach, she said, "Kuvira if you don't want to go on you don't have to. I'm sorry I asked."

"No!" Kuvira yelled. She caught her self and laid her other hand atop the hand Korra had laid on her stomach. "I'm sorry. I just... I want to tell you."

Korra didn't answer. Kuvira continued, "I was actually raised in the middle of nowhere. My father kidnapped my mother and kept her locked in a cave for years. He was a farmer. Nobody knew my mother was locked in that cave and nobody knew that I had been born. My mother was a firebender, but she could barely bend in that hopeless place My father was an earthbender.

After I was born I don't remember much of my father until I was about four. Then he started paying attention to me. He thought I could be a bender, but I could never bend anything. He got angry with me often and would hit me. He didn't see much of a use for me until I was seven. Then he... he started fucking me."

Korra couldn't believe what had just come out of Kuvira's mouth. The thought of any filth who would do that to their own child filled her with such a blind rage that she nearly leapt off the bed to vent her rage. Her violent cognitions were suddenly dashed as Kuvira moved her hand to trace the scars on her abs. She continued, "He kept me locked away most of the time. In my room I would read and re- read a book my mother gave me. It was about spirits, mostly Raava. I would pray to her every night... It never worked."

Korra cast her eyes down. Normally, she felt nothing from Raava inside her. She could feel Raava stirring inside her though. She knew she listened.

"He would leave me in my room until he wanted me. He was abusive. He cut me whenever he would come to my room. He was abusive and cruel. And he was domineering. It went this way for over a year. He tried to rape me again, but all the time I spent in my room wasn't wasted. I practiced bending constantly. When he came at me, I bent the knife into his throat."

Korra's grip on Kuvira had never been tighter. She soaked in every word Kuvira spoke, her heart aching as the words came between soft, muffled sobs.

"After that my mother disappeared. Su found me days later. The rest is history. I suppose that this is why I cried during sex. And why I broke down in the bathroom. After you dominated me, I guess I was just shocked enough to remember. Seeing myself in the mirror I expected to see bloody cuts. I just... broke."

Kuvira remained in her supine position. Korra had moved up her body and caressed her head gently, stroking her hair as she felt Kuvira's dry sobs, hollow sounds from a hollow body.

Suddenly, Kuvira erupted in a dry, rasping laugh, "And to think! I was so embarrassed to tell you about my scars because I thought you'd judge me if you thought I used to be poor." 

Korra simply held her broken girlfriend tighter, "Let it go, Kuvira," she whispered into her ear. The dry rasps quickly descended into wet sobs. Korra's breasts became soaked with Kuvira's tears. Kuvira's fingers dug into Korra's back as she clung to her. 

To Kuvira, Korra became the only fixture she could recognize. The warmth of her skin against her face, the strength of her arms wrapped around her. These things were constant. These things were the present. They were all that mattered. 

"I love you Kuvira."

These things were constant. These things were the future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thru the ages  
> All the weary and the blind  
> Facing the unknown  
> Off the venom  
> A center our lives  
> Knowing not your own is unwise  
> And I will return for more  
> The light will lead you ashore
> 
> Paralyzed by  
> Paralyzed by  
> Paralyzed by thorn inside
> 
> To the angel  
> Breathing on me from the right  
> A guilt you'll never know
> 
> From the devil  
> Staring from the left hand side  
> Souls to animal  
> Recede your eyes  
> Sulk in disgust
> 
> When there is doubt look to the obvious  
> And I'll decide what you will pay  
> Changing your mind seals our fate
> 
> Paralyzed by  
> Paralyzed by  
> Paralyzed by thorn inside
> 
> Open your eyes  
> Take a deep breath and return to life  
> Wake up and fight  
> Fight for the love and the burning light
> 
> Open your eyes  
> Take a deep breath and return to life  
> Wake up and fight  
> Fight for the love and the burning light
> 
> Mastodon - Tread Lightly Lyrics


End file.
